Blind Love
by Penster
Summary: SessKag- Kagome is the leader of a rebbelion against none other thatn the city's overlord Sesshomoru. The only thing is the enemies have never seen the others faces. What happens when they meet on the street under aliases and decide to go on a date.


Blind Love: Chapter 1: A Tangled Web  
  
A/N- First I hope you will enjoy my story and will review it faithfully. But just as a warning you may not understand fully some of the things I will write. Do not worry. If you review and tell me all will be made clear in the beginning of each and every chapter.  
  
"Come in." Kagome said. A pair of eyes slowly peered into the room. "COME IN!!!" Kagome yelled. She was NOT in a patient mood today. The pig in charge of the city was trying to convict one of her people again. She HAD to stop him. The pig, Sesshomoru, was the leader of the city. He watched the people of the city all the time. He infringed on the people's rights all the time. He also was a radical person. If the people spoke their mind he shot them. If they printed anything bad about him he put them in jail. She was the leader of the rebellion against him. The one thing that she liked about him was that he was weak. She could find his weaknesses easily. He never tried to hide them ( if he knew they were there) and that , eventually, would be his downfall!  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of a small boy. "Miss I have information..." Calmly Kagome answered, "Speak... Oh and I am sorry for yelling. Stress has been building over the past few days. This will be an important court case for the rebellion." Kagome finished. The boy named Shippo nodded and said, "He," for none spoke his name for fear He was watching, "is making a move. A move that can decide the victor of this war." Kagome was aghast. Sesshomoru was weak, but he was not stupid. Whenever he took any risk it was discrete. Kagome nodded signaling the boy to go on. "He has ordered his lawyers to back of the case you are working on."  
  
Now that was a stupid move. Even Shippo knew it and he was only a teenager. What was he thinking? Something was going on. She had to find out. "You may leave Shippo. This information is highly valuable. You can collect your check outside." For Kagome always rewarded good information. Shippo just stared at Kagome. Then he smiled. "Miss Kagome you know I will never accept a check from the rebellion!!! Take what you think you owe me and put it towards the man on trial. He is the real hero." Kagome smiled inwardly. She knew that Shippo would not accept the check. She had offered many times before. He never accepted. This young boy was worth keeping. He was her youngest informer and a very good one at that. Shippo left leaving Kagome to her thoughts and plans.  
  
"Master Sesshomoru the plans are ready." "Good. By nightfall they will fall into my trap" Sesshoumoru stifled a small grin. He could not show any emotion to his workers. If he did then they would destroy him by using his own feelings against him. It was better to have no feeling at all. He had to be strong for the future. At the moment though he had to get ready. He had his holo-watch on and was ready to prosecute the rebel. Actually he was going bomb the case. In doing so he would let the rebellion win. He had purposely made mistakes in the hearing and let it slip that he had ordered his lawyers to back off. It would be known by the rebellion in a matter of minutes if things went well. Once the leader of the rebellion had her guard down he would go for the case that really mattered.  
  
See in a war of this sort no literal guns were needed. The guns that each force held were political. In this sort of war there were many court cases. Some had little significance and others were key in the war. It took a truly intelligent person to see which were which. From past encounters with the leader of the rebellion he knew that she was an idiotic fool with no intelligence whatsoever. Once this case was settled quickly he could focus his attention on a more pressing matter. In a month or so another case was going to court. One about a man freely saying that he was going to murder Sesshomoru in public. The key words of the sentence being freely and going. If he got this man into jail for attempted murder he could put away half of the rebellion in jail just by brining up that case. It would be perfect. What better way of winning a war then by using a tool that your enemy holds dear?!?  
  
You have to understand. The rebellion had one goal and one goal only. Freedom. Many things can be put under the category of freedom. One of which is the right to trial. If Sesshomoru managed to put this guy away in jail legally the rebellion could not argue foul play because he had done it using one of their ideals. The Court. They would be powerless. The beauty of it almost made him laugh. He then caught his almost error and quickly corrected it. He needed to be focused on the task ahead.  
  
Kagome put on her costume. She always took extra measures to never show her real face in court, only variations. She did go out into the light of day without any camouflage, but it was rare and only when personal business had to be attended. She was the leader of the rebellion, but that did not make her inhuman! She was getting ready for the case. She was up against Sesshomoru's finest lawyer. Mr. Creed always seemed to be one step ahead of her at times. They had faced each other on many occasions (unbeknownst to him for she had many disguises). He was a formidable opponent and expected him to be assigned to this case.  
  
Still she was bothered by the information Shippo had given her. What would be the motive of ending this case quickly? Surly if that happened it would give her time to devote her attention on other important issues. Sometimes she felt that the court cases were the only thing that kept her from victory. Usually she had one stacked up against another giving her no room to breath. Yet now she did not have another case for a month or so. Kagome was quite perplexed.  
  
Then she looked at her watch. It was 11:53!!! She had to meet her co- council in court in 50 minutes. She hurried out to her car and pushed the gas pedal. She had no time to ponder impossibilities. She had to face the present. She had to be strong. For the rebellion. For the people she was fighting for!!!  
  
Kagome met Sango in the court room. "Sorry I am so late. I was worrying about this case. I think Sesshomoru is up to some thing." Sango just stared at Kagome. "What are you talking about? Sesshomoru is going to let us win!!! You should be happy... not worried." Now it was Kagome's turn to stare. Sango was never this up beat. Ever since the rebellion started she hardly laughed and never acted happy in any way. "What are you so happy about?" Kagome asked with concern. "Oh nothing. Only Miroku asked me out." Kagome literally choked. "Miroku? I thought you hated that guy. Didn't you say that he was an idiot and deserved no woman?" Sango gave a devious smile and said, "That was to throw you off the trail my pretty." She went into a cackling laughter and Kagome laughed with her friend and co-worker. She was really happy for Sango.  
  
Sesshomoru just looked at them. His opponents were laughing. Well he will stop them soon enough. He was very pleased with himself and his perfect plan. He would get them and then the rebellion would be over. He would be able to rule the city in peace, without any rebellion. He could not wait to see the looks on their faces when his perfect plan was complete. He knew that this part of the plan would go perfectly. The lawyer he was against was one of the finest he had ever seen. Her name was Ms. Corkly. She had a relentless style that would make you want to cringe if you were a normal person. Sesshomoru on the other hand was not normal person. He, on the other hand, was going to use this technique to start his plan with it. Once he left a whole in his prosecution she will jump in and tear his prosecution.  
  
It was now 1:30. The judge was late. Kagome was furious. Even though the judge was the judge she should be on time. All of a sudden the bailiff called out," All rise for the honorable Judge Kelly." 


End file.
